


July, July, July, it Never Seemed so Strange

by timelordangel



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Office Romance, Polyamory, a little awkward, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/timelordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the song "July, July!" by The Decemberists </p>
<p>"And we'll remember this when we are old and ancient, though the specifics might be vague"</p>
<p>Dwight, Pam, and Jim have a strange relationship. Nobody quite understands. This is set entirely within season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July, July, July, it Never Seemed so Strange

As it turns out, some things aren’t meant to be. Angela might have been the one that got away, but the entire ordeal with her and Andy soured Dwight’s feelings and made him think that maybe, just maybe, he should stop barking up that tree.   
Unfortunately, he was in a field with very few trees and without Angela office life was dull as ever. Except… 

Dwight drummed his fingers on his desk, listening to the ring of the receiver at his ear. Finally, the line was picked up.

“Ah, hello Dr. Martin, this is Dwight Schrute from Dunder Mifflin and according to our records you are low on office supplies.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Jim smiling. Dwight turned towards him and furrowed his eyebrows. Jim shook his head, glancing over at Pam.

“Yes, I can go ahead and order those for you right now.” Dwight continued, staring at a now grinning Pam. With a salutations and a sharp click he hung up the receiver and frowned at Jim.

“What?” Dwight asked.  
“What what?” Jim echoed, still smiling.

Lately things had been less ill-hearted between Dwight and Jim and some might say they might be cordial, even. Regardless, right now Jim and Pam were clearly finding something funny and Dwight needed to know. 

“Listen, Jim, if you’re-“ Dwight began, “I’m not wasting time on this, never mind.” 

He turned back to his computer with a sigh. 

“Come on, Dwight,” Jim chuckled, “Stanley is asleep… and I guarantee that’s because Michael is too.” 

“Wait. Where is Michael?” Dwight’s eyes flickered to the door of Michael’s office. 

“Uh, he’s asleep on his desk.” Jim motioned. 

“No, no you idiot that’s a decoy. Where did he go?” Dwight asked himself, standing up to walk over to Pam and ask “Pam, has Michael left this office in the past two hours?” 

“It’s only noon. I’m not sure if he ever came in. The only thing he has on his schedule is a web conference with the regional manger of Nashua.” Pam ruffled through some papers. 

“You don’t think he thought that was a… real conference, do you?” Jim groaned, “Not again.” 

“I doubt it.” Dwight said, “I bet he wanted an excuse to go see Holly though. Great. The superior of this office is at least four hours away, what are we supposed to do now? Unless…” Dwight paused, turning towards the office, “Listen up everyone-“

“Dwight, Dwight, shhh.” Pam ran around the counter, gently grabbing him by the sleeve. Jim raised his eyebrows. 

“Uh, nevermind. Carry on.” Dwight corrected to the bullpen. 

“Listen,” Pam whispered, “If they all think Michael is here, we could sneak out. Just the three of us, and get lunch.”

“Normally I’d be against sneaking out, but lately Michael’s been even more exhausting than normal. Regardless, though-“ Dwight protested before Jim stood up.

“Let’s do it. Just us three.” Jim interrupted. 

And so that’s what happened. The three went to Chili’s for lunch and had a great time- really a fantastic time- before heading back to the office. That’s not the unusual part of this story, no, that’s what happens after. 

Three more similar lunches later, Jim suggests they have a dinner one night instead. Dwight mentions something about needing to help Mose with the barn before it got too dark, but in the end he made time for it. So the three started having dinner every Wednesday together. 

“Mose needs to learn to do it himself anyway,” Dwight figured. 

People in the office talked. Oscar thought the friendship was unlikely but inevitable, while Angela and Oscar agreed it was just weird. It wasn’t exactly a friendship though, it was something more. Even the waitresses didn’t quite know what to think when the three sat down. 

It was friendship, but softer. Warmer. There was something under the surface so tender and warm and every time they met it grew and eventually it was so prominent that Jim asked Pam about it in private on night as they lay together.

“Pam.” Jim whispered into the darkness. “What’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Pam said softly as she turned over to face him.

“I mean, every time the three of us hang out. It’s… something has changed. I dunno.” 

“Well, Dwight’s our friend now. I think after Angela he needed some closeness and we were there for him. It’s kind of nice, don’t you think?” Pam murmured. 

“Yeah, but it’s just that. Nice. Too nice. Like I feel like it wouldn’t be weird if after dinner we all just curled up and watched a movie together, and then got in bed together.” Jim groaned. 

“Woah there, I get what you’re saying but-“ Pam paused, “Oh, my god.”

“What?” Jim cocked his head in the darkness.

“We’re dating Dwight.” Pam stifled a laugh.

Jim didn’t laugh, he just rolled over and faced the wall. “Maybe.”

“Wait, does that thought upset you?” Pam asked.

“It’s the fact it doesn’t.” Jim mumbled. 

“Listen, I was just making light of it. We’re helping Dwight through a rough patch.”

“A rough patch that has lasted four months?” Jim laughed dryly, “I’m sorry. You know, I wouldn’t mind if…”

“If what?” 

“If we hung out more with him. Maybe invite him over.” Jim smiled. 

“I’d like that.” Pam smiled back, reaching over to lock fingers with her fiancé. 

The next day at lunch Jim and Pam were eating in the break room when Dwight walked in. He sauntered over to the snack machine and paused, as if contemplating. 

“Hey Dwight.” Jim spoke up.

“Hello.” Dwight said casually as he continued staring at the machine. 

“Listen, what do you say to dinner tonight at Pam and I’s place?” Jim glanced at Pam and received an encouraging smile. 

“It’s Friday, we’re getting end of work drinks at Poor Richard’s.” Dwight hummed back. 

“Maybe we could skip that, just this once.” Pam joined in.

“People will talk.” Dwight seemed to pull out of nowhere, the words breaking the casual hum of the conversation as they breached a subject none of them truly wanted to bring up. 

“We’re kind of tired of hanging out with people we see all day long.” Pam joked, trying to lighten the strange tension.

“You see me all day long.” Dwight deadpanned, still not turning towards them.

“You’re different.” Jim said firmly.

Dwight turned. “Okay.”

“If you’d rather hang out with them, that’s okay.” Pam said.

“No, I’d rather be with you two.” Dwight replied. “For what it’s worth I think you two are the most pleasant company in this place.” 

“Awww, he likes us!” Pam laughed again, turning towards Jim. 

Dwight humph’ed and waited for his crackers to fall to the slot. 

“Alright so 7’oclock, our place.” Jim stood, pushing his chair back. 

“I’ll be there.” Dwight walked out, leaving Jim and Pam alone. 

It was strange, the way Dwight acted at work verses how Dwight was when he was alone with Pam and Jim. 

At 7 pm sharp that evening Dwight showed up in dark jeans and a sweater and offered to help set the table and the three ate dinner together. It wasn’t until they had stopped eating that there was a brief few minutes of silence.

“We could watch a movie or something. Maybe something funny, like Little Miss Sunshine. Or-“ Pam began.

“How about Batman Begins?” Jim interrupted, “My friend Joseph lent me his copy.”

“Sure. I’ve seen it, but I’m always up for a round two to thoroughly analyze a film. There are so many plot holes in modern adaptations, it’s disgusting.” Dwight scoffed.

So it was settled.

The movie began with Dwight on one side of the couch, Jim on the other, and Pam between them, with her feet on Jim’s lap. Naturally, this put her in a position to half way lean on Dwight, but it was comfortable for all of them. 

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Dwight’s arm rested on Pam’s shoulder and instead of changing positions, she relaxed into the touch. 

It was about one am when Pam woke up, sandwiched between two sleeping men with their mouths agape. The TV screen hummed a bright blue before she sleepily reached over to jab at the remote. Pam knew she should feel weird about this, about the entire thing concerning Dwight. Anyone else would feel weird if they had a random third party added to their relationship but instead of awkward the entire thing just felt right. 

She slipped out of Dwight’s arms and gently took Jim’s hand, waking him as she encouraged him to follow her to their bedroom. 

“Mm?” He hummed, half-asleep as he stood.

“Shh, come on.” She whispered as they entered their bedroom, Pam unclasping her bra from the back. Jim promptly fell onto the bed and was snoring within a minute, Pam followed soon after. 

When the morning light flooded the room and landed on the bunched up duvet Jim blinked and stretched, his right arm falling on a sleeping Pam’s leg. He grinned and leaned to kiss her cheek.

“Ew, morning breath.” Pam chuckled sleepily, swatting Jim away.

“Wow.” Jim glanced at the clock, “It’s nine thirty.” 

“It’s Saturday.” Pam mumbled, “No reason to-“ She was cut off by a bang from the kitchen. “What was that?”

Jim slid to the floor, still in his t-shirt and jeans from the previous night, before walking outside their bedroom to find Dwight in the kitchen, nursing a coffee and a pan of eggs. 

“Dwight.” Jim half-grinned. “Kind of forgot you were here.” 

“Good morning.” Pam walked to the coffee maker, pushing hair behind her ear. Acting like this was the most normal thing in the world.

“Your coffee maker is ancient. No way that will last you another year. I give it six months at most.” Dwight commented, barely looking up.

“Yeah, well. It works for now.” Jim said. “Besides, we’re getting married in the fall. Maybe somebody will buy us a new one.” Jim winked at Dwight. 

“I already have your wedding present.” Dwight scoffed. “It’s infinitely more practical than a coffee maker.” 

“Okay but no weapons.” Pam said seriously.

“Define weapons.” Dwight countered, walking over to grab three plates from the cupboard. 

“How did you know where the plates were?” Jim cocked his head.

“I’ve been up since six, Jim. I work on a farm, five-thirty is sleeping in.” 

“Are those for us?” Pam asked as she watched Dwight pour the eggs onto the separate plates.

“No, all three plates are for me.” Dwight gave her a look, “Of course they’re for you two.” 

Everything was most comfortable when they were eating together. It was normal and easy, like a morning routine or a coffee addiction. Even though Jim and Pam had each other they both knew that they needed Dwight in a similar way- and Dwight needed them too. So they sat and ate eggs and drank coffee and when Dwight admitted he had to go back home at noon Pam felt a twinge of sadness. 

Things were good. Valentine’s day passed and Jim and Pam ate lunch with Phyllis and Bob and pretended like it didn’t feel weird that Dwight wasn’t there. Dwight stayed behind to attend Michael’s “singles seminar” and pretended like he felt single, when in reality he kept glancing over to share something with his two best friends. Of course, he still had feelings for Angela, but they lingered and stumbled and it was easier for Dwight to believe that everything he felt for her had passed.

Everything was light and calm and while the majority of nights were spent alone, the trio spent many nights at Pam and Jim’s house as well as at the Farm.   
Sometimes, they even shared a bed. Pam wanted to go back to New York one weekend to visit some of her design school friends and Jim ended up pacing the house alone, finally dialing Dwight.

Dwight was there within twenty minutes 

They sat with their legs touching and talked for hours, drinking scotch and taking about life, love, and (of course) the office. 

Dwight doesn’t normally drink to excess. It does absolutely no good to one’s attack-readiness and it generally makes one say regretful things. But this night, a lovely summer’s night where everything was safe and quiet, he did. 

“You know. Jim.” Dwight began after a few minutes of silence, “I appreciate you and Pam.” 

“We like you too, Dwight.” Jim laughed, nursing a whiskey and coke he switched to after three glasses of scotch.

“No. I mean. After everything, I feel closer to you guys. I don’t want to lose it.” Dwight settled back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. The room sort of spun.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to stay.” Jim put his hand on Dwight’s thigh, giving it a reassuring pat. 

“You’re getting… married.” Dwight scoffed, his voice catching in his throat. Definitely time to stop the drinks, he thought to himself.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t hang out anymore.” Jim said, his hand still on Dwight’s thigh. 

“Yeah, but it does, you know. I don’t know. This is something else.” Dwight rambled, turning to look at Jim and finding their faces closer than expected.

“Yeah, it is.” Jim broke into a grin, too drunk to remain composed. 

“Does Pam feel it?” Dwight asked.

“Yeah, she does. She talks about it. I think I have been afraid.” Jim admitted, setting his empty glass on the coffee table and removing his hand from Dwight. When he settled back onto the couch he seemed even closer than before and with a brave move he took Dwight’s hand and laced their fingers together. H

Dwight didn’t protest but furrowed his eyebrows, the room suddenly feeling too warm. Jim closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“It’s almost three am. We should go to bed.” Dwight murmured. 

“Yeah, we should.” Jim laughed again, his eyes still closed. 

They stumbled from the couch into Jim and Pam’s room, their laced fingers falling apart as Jim immediately began working on his belt buckle while yawning. Wearing only a tshirt and boxers he climbed under the covers, followed a second after by Dwight. In the soft moonlit bedroom Jim leaned over and kissed Dwight on the cheek, whispering a soft thank you before rolling over to face the wall. 

“I’m not Pam.” Dwight said softly, “You’re drunk.”

“I know you’re not Pam. You’re still ours.” Jim mumbled.

“I don’t know if you’ll remember this. I don’t know if I’ll remember this.” Dwight continued as if trying to convince himself.

Jim rolled over and pressed his lips firmly against Dwight’s, silencing anything else Dwight had to say. Dwight froze before kissing back, just for a couple of seconds. With a gentle movement they finally broke apart. 

“Goodnight, Dwight.” Jim smirked before rolling over once again.

“Goodnight, Jim.” Dwight blinked rapidly into the darkness. 

With the help of alcohol both were asleep within minutes. 

Pam came back the next day, which was a Sunday, and came home to find Jim asleep in the bedroom, snoring loudly at about one pm.

“Jim?” Pam laughed as her fiancé woke up groggily. 

“Honey, you’re home!” He grinned sloppily.

“Rough night?” Pam joked, sitting down on the bed.

“Dwight came over, we had drinks and- ah shit, where is he?” Jim sat up, rubbing at his head.

“His car isn’t here, he probably went home. How drunk were you?” Pam messed Jim’s hair.

“Pretty far gone, I think I kissed him.” Jim frowned. 

“Seriously though, you need to be careful when I’m away. I can’t protect you.” Pam said. 

“No, Pam, I am serious. I kissed Dwight. It was really weird we talking and drinking and I just… it felt like the right thing to do.” Jim narrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I think it was bound to happen eventually, Jim, I’m not upset. The more we hang out with him the more I feel like one big couple, I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t thought about kissing him too.” 

Despite the subject not being uncomfortable, exactly, the two refrained from mentioning it for the rest of the day. Maybe one day they would need to discuss it with Dwight, but as far as they were concerned, that could wait.

The company picnic was the following week and things, thankfully, still seemed normal. It was during the volleyball game that Dwight silenced his friend Rolph from bashing on Angela, and of course Angela thought it was to protect her but the truth was that Dwight was over it. He wasn’t heartbroken anymore- he was practically in a new relationship. Or whatever that thing was. 

People from the office had gotten a little harsh when it came to the trio’s friendship. They would make snide remarks and rude assumptions and eventually the three decided to act like they weren’t good friends at all. Naturally this meant at the picnic Dwight was a little rude to Pam during the volleyball game- until she hurt herself. 

It was in that hospital that Jim and Pam found out she was pregnant. 

“Hey Dwight? Yeah, send in the subs.” Jim said breathily over the phone, still in complete shock. 

“Okay but-“ Dwight began, but Jim dropped the line.

After the initial shock wore off, Pam said “Should we tell Dwight?” 

“I don’t think we should tell anyone yet.” Jim sighed, “But I do think this means it needs to be just us from now on.” 

“Yeah… yeah I know. This is definitely a game changer.” Pam leaned against Jim’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” Jim whispered into her ear.

“I love you too. And I love our family.” Pam smiled.

“Does that include him?” Jim asked.

“Yeah.” Pam gave a small kiss to Jim’s neck, “Yeah, it does.”


End file.
